


Family Sleepovers

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A pregnant Clary has a sleepover with Magnus and Little One while Jace and Alec are hunting.





	Family Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Written before BOEN came out, hence why Max is referred to as "Little One", and originally posted to my Tumblr.   
> *I don't own these characters.   
> **If you see any errors, let me know!

“Papa! Aunt Clary needs more rocky road ice cream and pickles!” Little One yelled, running into the kitchen where Magnus was pouring drinks for them all. He skidded across the tile floor on his socks and bumped into Magnus’s legs.

Magnus managed not to spill the soda he was pouring when his son bumped into him and set the 2liter down on the counter. He turned around and squatted to Little One’s level, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Are you sure it’s Aunt Clary who wants ice cream?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Little One nodded with wide eyes. “Yes, Papa! Honest, she wants it, not me! I’m full! I couldn’t eat another spoonful of ice cream even if it was my favoritest favorite flavor in the whole world!” He crossed his heart for good measure.

Clary’s voice drifted in through the doorway from the living room. “Magnus Bane, I am five months pregnant with twins and both they and I want more ice cream and pickles!”  
Magnus and Little One both laughed. Magnus picked his son up and carried him back to the living room where Clary was resting, stretched out on the couch with her feet proper up on a cushion. She smiled at them, absently rubbing her swollen belly with one hand.

Magnus snapped and a pint of rocky road ice cream and a jar of pickles appeared on the coffee table within Clary’s reach. She gasped and snatched up the jar, hurriedly opening it to pull one out.  
Magnus set Little One down on his feet. “Baby, why don’t you go get your blanket and stuffed animal? Since Aunt Clary is sleeping over, we can make a pallet in here and sleep here all night, like camping! How’s that sound?”

Little One clapped his hands and jumped up and down enthusiastically before running off to his bedroom. While he was gone, Magnus snapped his fingers again and all the pillows and blankets from Magnus’s bed appeared on the floor, forming a pallet. A few more snaps and everything was ready, their drinks sitting on the coffee table and all of Little One’s favorite movies in the five-disc DVD player.

When Little One returned, he fell on the pallet and rolled around happily, squealing. “Aunt Clary, wanna lay down with me and watch ‘Frozen’?” he asked, lifting his head to look at her over the coffee table.

Clary smiled at him and swallowed her mouthful of ice cream before answering. “After I finish my ice cream, sweetie. Promise.” She held up her pinky and did an air pinky promise.

Little One pouted but his attention was diverted when Magnus turned on ‘Frozen’ and handed him his sippy cup of juice. Little One laid back on the pillows sideways, contorting his body in a weird position that was probably only comfortable to him.

Magnus gently lifted Clary’s feet, moved the cushion, sat down in its place, and laid her feet in his lap, gently massaging one. Clary moaned around a spoonful of ice cream, her head falling back in bliss. Magnus chuckled at her response.

“Magnus, your fingers are magic. I need to come over more often,” she said, wiggling her toes when he tickles her foot.

“You’re always welcome here, Biscuit. We love having you. Even if it means putting up with blondie’s insufferable personality,” Magnus murmured, smiling.  
She giggled. “He’s gotten worse since I got pregnant. Now, he’s even more bull-headed and over protective of me.”

Magnus chuckled. “He’s an ass, but he’s got a good heart. I’m glad you’re finally becoming parents. There’s no better experience in the world,” he said, turning his head to look fondly down at Little One, who was transfixed on the movie.

Clary say up slightly and rested her hand on Magnus’s arm. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She could see the sadness in his eyes hiding behind the smile. But she didn’t comment on it. Everyone knew the immortality issue was never to be discussed. Ever.

“I’m really happy for you and Alec, Magnus. You’re both amazing parents and you make each other so happy. I know you’re soul mates,” she whispered, blinking back tears. “Ugh, damn hormones!” She wiped her eyes angrily and returned to her ice cream.

Magnus laughed and continued rubbing her feet, turning his attention to the movie that his son was singing along to.

Later that night, Alec and Jace entered Magnus’s and Alec’s apartment quietly. They weren’t sure what bedding arrangements had been made but expected to find Clary on the couch. Instead, they found Magnus awake on the couch, with a glass of wine.

He held up a finger to his lips and pointed to the floor. Alec and Jace both felt their hearts melt at the sight. Clary and Little One had fallen asleep on the pallet together, Clary laying on her side with one arm wrapped around her belly and the other draped over Little One, who was curled up in a ball with his blanket facing her.

Magnus had covered them both with the comforter and sat back down to watch project runway reruns, waiting for Alec and Jace to return. He moved his legs and made space for Alec, who immediately stripped off his gear and sat down, leaning against him and snuggling close.

Jace took off his gear more slowly and climbed under the blanket, cuddling up behind Clary on the pallet. Together, as one family, everyone felt at peace and felt safe and loved.

And in the morning, over breakfast, they all agreed to have more family sleepovers and to invite Simon and Izzy next time.


End file.
